yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
70/37
Arapça harfli ayet metni *عَنِ الْيَمِينِ وَعَنِ الشِّمَالِ عِزِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *‘Ani-lyemîni ve ’ani-şşimâli ‘izîn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' *''' an(i) el yemîni''' : sağ yandan *''' ve an(i) eş şimâli''' : ve sol yandan *''' ızîne''' : dağınık topluluklar, bölükler, gruplar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Sağdan ve soldan parçaparça ve bölükbölük. Ali Bulaç Meali *Sağ yandan ve sol yandan bölükler halinde. Ahmet Varol Meali *Sağdan ve soldan bölük bölük. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *36,37. İnkar edenlere ne oluyor, sana doğru sağdan soldan topluluklar halinde koşuşuyorlar? Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *36,37. Şimdi, inkâr edenlere ne oluyor ki, boyunlarını uzatarak (alay etmek için) sağdan soldan gruplar hâlinde sana doğru koşuyorlar? Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Bölük bölük sağından ve solundan(gelip etrafını sarıyorlar) Edip Yüksel Meali *Sağdan, soldan gruplar halinde... Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Sağdan ve soldan bölük bölük. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Sağdan ve soldan fırka fırka Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Dağınık fırkalar olarak sağdan ve soldan. Muhammed Esed *sağdan ve soldan kalabalıklar halinde gelerek?(14) ------ *'DİPNOT14': Bu, yine 19. ayetteki “insan tatminsiz bir tabiata sahiptir” ifadesi ile bağlantılıdır (bkz. yukarıdaki not 7). Allah'ın varlığı hakikatini görmek istemeyen ve bu sebeple dünya görüşlerini üstüne oturtacakları sağlam bir temelden yoksun bulunan insanlar, aynı zamanda belli bireysel ve sosyal değer ölçülerinden de uzak olurlar. Bu nedenle, ne zaman pozitif bir iman çağrısı ile karşılaşırlarsa ruhî bir şaşkınlık içinde “oraya buraya koşuştururlar” ve kendilerini entellektüel olarak haklı çıkarmak için, her tarafa çekilebilir çelişkili kanıtlarla sözkonusu iman çağrısını çürütmeye çalışırlar -“sağdan ve soldan sana gelerek” istiâresinde dile getirilen tavır, bu tavırdır; ve onlar bütün güçlerini yüzeysel bir “çoğunluk iradesi” ile uyumlu olmaktan aldıkları için bunu yalnızca “kalabalıklar halinde” yapabilirler. Suat Yıldırım *36,37. O kâfirlere ne oluyor ki, seninle alay etmek maksadıyla sağdan soldan dağınık gruplar halinde, boyunlarını uzatarak sana doğru koşuyorlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Sağdan, soldan, ayrı ayrı gruplar halinde (gelip etrafını sarıyorlar)? Şaban Piriş Meali *36,37. -Kafir olanlara ne oluyor ki; sağdan soldan, bölük pörçük uzaklaşıyorlar? Ümit Şimşek Meali *Sağında, solunda bölük bölük oluyorlar?(5) * ----- *'DİPNOT5': Etrafında toplanıp seninle ve Müslümanlarla alay ediyorlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Sağdan ve soldan parçalar halinde. Yusuf Ali (English) *From the right and from the left, in crowds? M. Pickthall (English) *On the right and on the left, in groups? TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *37- Sağdan ve soldan bölük bölük. *37. "Bölük bölük" Bu kelime "ize" nin çoğuludur ki aslı "mensup olmak" mânâsına gelen "azv" kökündendir. Herbiri bir bölüğe mensup olarak, parça parça, dağınık bir halde demektir. Müşrikler Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in etrafına halka halka, bölük bölük toplanıyor ve onun söyledikleriyle alay ederek: "Eğer Muhammed'in dediği gibi bunlar cennete girerlerse biz onlardan evvel gireriz." diyorlardı. Bunun üzerine bu âyetlerin indiği rivayet edilmiştir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *sağdan ve soldan kalabalıklar halinde gelerek?(14) ------ *'DİPNOT14': Bu, yine 19. ayetteki “insan tatminsiz bir tabiata sahiptir” ifadesi ile bağlantılıdır (bkz. yukarıdaki not 7). Allah'ın varlığı hakikatini görmek istemeyen ve bu sebeple dünya görüşlerini üstüne oturtacakları sağlam bir temelden yoksun bulunan insanlar, aynı zamanda belli bireysel ve sosyal değer ölçülerinden de uzak olurlar. Bu nedenle, ne zaman pozitif bir iman çağrısı ile karşılaşırlarsa ruhî bir şaşkınlık içinde “oraya buraya koşuştururlar” ve kendilerini entellektüel olarak haklı çıkarmak için, her tarafa çekilebilir çelişkili kanıtlarla sözkonusu iman çağrısını çürütmeye çalışırlar -“sağdan ve soldan sana gelerek” istiâresinde dile getirilen tavır, bu tavırdır; ve onlar bütün güçlerini yüzeysel bir “çoğunluk iradesi” ile uyumlu olmaktan aldıkları için bunu yalnızca “kalabalıklar halinde” yapabilirler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *37. Dağınık fırkalar olarak sağdan ve soldan. *37. O kâfirler (Dağınık fırkalar olarak sağdan ve soldan) Resûl-i Ekrem'in etrafını sararak alay ederce bir vaziyet alıyorlar. O Yüce Peygamberin telkinlerine ehemmiyet vermiyorlar. Haklarında selâmet vesilesi olacak nasihatlerini kabul etmiyorlar. Bu ne kadar câhilce ve haklarında felâket getirici bir hareket!. *"Izîn" dağınık, çeşitli gruplar, taifeler demektir. *Rivayet olunuyor ki; Resûl-i Ekrem, Sallâlâhü Aleyhivessellem; Kâbe-i Mükerreme'de namaz kılıyor, Kur'an-ı Kerim'i okuyordu, müşrikler ise onun etrafında halka, halka fırka, fırka olarak toplanıyorlar, mübarek beyanlarını işitip onunla alayda bulunuyorlardı ve diyorlardı ki: Eğer onlar, Muhammed -Aleyhisselâm- in dediği gibi Cennete girecekler ise elbette biz onlardan evvel Cennete gireceğizdir. İşte bunun üzerine bu mübarek âyetler nazil olmuştur.